Computer Paper
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: Freddie wants to propose to Sam and makes a very big mistake that ruins everything.  SEDDIE CIBBY Enjoy! One shot


**So, this is my first one shot of Seddie. :D I wanted to right something for my friend Kyndall, considering every AMV I make for her, she's very disinterested. I might as well make something she understands! :D**

**So, dedicated to Kyndall. Just because she understands all of...this (Fanfiction, Seddie, ICarly, etc...). :)**

**ICarly and all characters (Except Gabriella Gibson) (C) Dan Schneider.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson shook off the snow from his jacket as he walked to his car. As stated before, it was a snowy night; freezing, bitter...cold. Just like every year, on this very same day.<p>

He sighed as he unlocked the high-tech car and sat in the comfortable driver's seat. Five years ago, on this very same day, the love of his life had walked out of his world. Sure, he had tried to find her. Oh, he had looked EVERYWHERE for her. Local buffets, steak houses, even the old fire escape they shared their first kiss at. All of that searching to no avail. She never turned up and he started to believe that she would just show up again when she got over whatever she was going through.

She never came back.

So, about a year later, he found out why she left when a letter appeared at his doorstep.

'_I saw you propose to her_,'

That's all it said. No signature, no return address, nothing. It was just a piece of blank computer paper, folded in half, that sat upon his doormat.

Yet, those six words that were written was all he needed to figure out what it meant.

Freddie shook his head, turning into a local Chinese restaurant, deciding that was to be his dinner.

Right now wasn't the time to be thinking about anything that had to do with her.

* * *

><p><em>"Carly...can you come up here with me for a second?" Freddie asked the slender brunette.<em>

_"Um...OK." She smiled, following him up the stairs and into the empty studio. Several years had passed by then, they were all twenty three, and Spencer was finally moving out of the apartment. Everything was packed up and ready to go, but they decided to have one last party with all of their old friends._

_"What is it, Freddie?" Carly asked, brushing her hair to the side with her hand._

_"I...I want to ask Sam to marry me." Freddie replied, his face growing a little red with embarrassment._

_"Woah! Good for you," Carly smiled, "But, why am I up here for? Why did you need to talk?"_

_"I don't know how to ask her. There are several scenarios in my head, but they all end up with her eating my head off. I want a way to ask her and get a positive response," Freddie sighed._

_"Alright...then, I'll be Sam. You be, you know, you be Freddie," She poked his belly, giggling a little._

_"This is serious, Carly!" Freddie exclaimed._

_"What's serious, Benson?" Carly asked, going into character._

_Freddie raised an eyebrow but decided to play along._

_"I wanted to ask you something,"_

And, this is where he went wrong. If he knew Sam was listening in on the conversation, walking up to the door on this sentence, he wouldn't have gone with it.

_"Well, go on," Carly grunted impatiently._

_"You know I love you, right? More that any Pear Pad or computer. More than any-"_

_"Dude, stop being so cheesy! Cut to the point!" Carly exclaimed, knowing that Sam wouldn't have waited around to hear all of that cheese._

_"I...Will you marry me?" Freddie asked._

_"Yes! Yes Freddie, I will marry you!" Carly swatted her face and fluttered her eyes._

_Freddie then rolled his eyes._

_"But, Freddie, I'm sorry to say that...Gibby has his mark on me," Carly sighed, walking towards the door._

_"It that it?" Freddie asked._

_"Well, duh. I'm not taking the ring, if that's what you're asking. That ring goes to Sam."_

_Once they got back down to the bottom floor, Freddie searched everywhere for the blonde. She wasn't anywhere he looked._

Which is why we're back where we are right in this present day.

Soon it would be twelve at night and he could say that he made it through this day without breaking down. He sat in his recliner and opened up the Styrofoam box of sesame seed chicken.

But, that's when he heard the banging on the door.

"Why is someone here so late?" He sighed, setting down the food on the coffee table.

He looked through the hole in the door to find...nothing.

He unlatched the door and looked all over, finding a potted plant that always stood by his door, but nothing else in sight.

Except a little piece of blank computer paper.

As he reached down to pick it up, he didn't notice someone slip through his opened apartment door.

'_It's nice to see you again_,' He read out loud.

He shook his head, disdain. It was probably that sneaky Spencer, pulling yet another prank on him about Sam. Freddie turned and walked back into his apartment, latching the door behind him. He walked back to his recliner and sat down, reaching out for his sesame seed chicken...

only to find that it was missing.

"Did it grow legs and walk off? I could have sworn that I left it here," Freddie grumbled out loud.

"You did. But then, it walked into my mouth." A familiar voice retorted.

Freddie's head snapped up and he looked around, mouth agape.

Sam.

She was sitting on the couch, sporting the Styrofoam in her hands. Her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling at the sight of him and she had smirk on her face. Freddie, able to read the young woman well, noticed something else in her eyes. Regret and sadness.

He couldn't say any words; no, nothing came from his agape mouth.

"What's up with the face, Benson? You look like a fish." Sam smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"...why," Freddie barely managed that one word.

Sam sighed and flopped back in the couch, closing the sesame seed chicken.

"Why what?"

"Why did you go...?"

"Did you not get my message? Maybe Guppy wasn't the best person to place it on your doorstep..." She looked down at the box holding the chicken.

"Sam..."

He hesitated.

She noticed, standing and looking around the room.

"So, where's Carly?" She asked, leaning on one side of the recliner. Her face staring at the wall. She wasn't trying to show her hurt.

He saw through her visage.

"She isn't here. She's never been here, Sam," He sighed, standing to retrieve his dinner.

Regardless of her being here, he was hungry.

"Oh?" She replied, sounding surprised despite her dis-concerned face.

"Yeah. She married Gibby. They have a daughter named...Gabriella."

Sam laughed. It sounded forced.

"Another 'G' child...figures."

It got silent.

Freddie wasn't hungry anymore, suddenly.

He was hungry for something else.

"Sam. Listen to me. I never proposed to Carly-" He started.

"Do you not think I know that now! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't aware," She snapped.

Freddie smiled.

This is what he wanted. He needed her to show what she was feeling. It was better than silent, boring, pleasing Sam.

"When I was talking to Carly, we were going over scenarios of what would happen when...I proposed to...the one I love." Freddie crossed his arms and smiled softly.

"Oh." It was all Sam had to say. Chances are, Freddie had some girl friend and had already moved on from her. His past. It's what she should've done...

But, for some reason, she couldn't.

'I shouldn't have even come here to begin with...!' She thought to herself, mentally scolding herself.

A tear trailed around her cheek as she stood, back against the recliner, face turned from his.

"Sam." He whispered.

"..."

He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently, not knowing what he was going to do.

He still loved her to death. And, most important, he still wanted to marry her.

She flinched up and jerked away from his touch, groaning a little.

"So, who's your new girl?" She asked harshly.

"New girl...? Oh, Sam, I never found another girl...quite like you. Never found another that I loved like you. Every one I tried to date ended up being platonic; like little sisters. I've given up. I've admitted to myself that you are the only one for me," He smiled a little at his words.

"...!" She opened her eyes wider, her tears stopping.

"You heard me." He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

She said nothing more but just stood, flabbergasted.

He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a discarded pen that lay on the top of it. He scribbled something on it and turned around.

Sam was gone. The door to the apartment was flung open and he heard the elevator make a 'ding' and its doors close.

He sighed, knowing he should run after her...

but his legs did not run.

He walked over to the window and climbed out on the balcony, watching people walk around from below. With his salary, he could afford any large house, if he wanted. But, he didn't need it. So, he found himself a medium sized apartment and stuck with it. It was on the second story so it was easy to see anyone walking below.

It was easy to see Sam run from the building and stop at the entrance, holding her hands to her eyes.

He dropped the piece of computer paper and watched it float to the ground slowly, dramatically, before landing...at her feet.

* * *

><p>Sam noticed something fall to the ground, something other than snow. It was large and rectangular, folded unevenly. She placed her foot upon it and noticed that it crunched all up, not as delicate as the snow. Curious, she leaned down and picked it up.<p>

'It's nice to see you again,' one side read.

It was the piece of paper she had left for Freddie.

Why was he returning it?

A bitter wind blew by and blew the paper over, showing more writing on the back.

'**Will you marry me, Sam?**'

Her hand flew to her mouth and she felt the tears, once again.

And, with that...she ran back into the apartment complex.

She was ready to go home.

3

* * *

><p><strong>Was it any good? Hope you enjoyed, Kyndall. :)<strong>

**Review or something! :D  
><strong>


End file.
